Due to the lack of available technology to improve the efficiency of certain manual tasks or to automate these tasks, many enterprises still rely on manual processes fulfilled by agents to operate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create advancements in computer and networking technology for automating manual processes and identifying areas for improved efficiencies.